BAZAR BUJANGAN
by Ai Cute
Summary: Summary : Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura yang bosan dengan kehidupan membosankan mereka berniat mengadakan bazar bujangan di apartemen mereka. Sayangnya rencana mereka terendus oleh Sasuke, salah satu bujangan Prospektif yang diundang. Gagalkah rencana mereka? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dkk untuk membuat acara ini sukses?
1. Chapter 1

Bazar Bujangan

Summary : Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura mengadakan bazar bujangan di apartemen mereka demi keinginan konyol mereka yakni diajak kencan seorang cowok yang MAPAN. Sayangnya rencana mereka terendus oleh Sasuke, salah satu bujangan yang diundang. Gagalkah rencana mereka? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dkk untuk membuat acara ini sukses?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru always, pair yang lain menyusul kemudian

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya tak sabaran di depan ruang direktur. Hari ini, hari penentuan apakah proyeknya diterima ataukah tidak. Ia gusar menunggu. Bagaimana pun saat ini perusahaannya membutuhkan proyek ini agar tetap berlangsung? Semenjak meninggalnya sang ayah, perusahaannya mengalami sedikit kesulitan keuangan. Banyak kliennya yang beralih pada perusahaan Uchiha, saingan bisnis ayahnya dulu. Sayang sekali memang padahal dulunya Namikaze dan Uchiha pernah menjadi partner bisnis. Entah karena apa kerja sama diantara mereka pecah. Sekarang Naruto mewarisi perusahaan itu berikut tagihannya.

Ia duduk dengan tak sabaran, menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia memang sering melakukan kebiasaan buruk itu saat sedang cemas seperti saat ini. Ia tak akan secemas ini kalo saja bungsu Uchiha sialan itu tidak ikutan tender proyek ini. Ia khawatir kliennya kali ini pun akan berpindah juga. Ia segera masuk ke dalam saat namanya dipanggil masuk ke dalam ruangan.

'Sial Uchiha-cap-pantat-ayam itu juga di sini.' Rutuknya dalam hati saat melihat saingan bisnisnya duduk dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Mereka pura-pura tidak saling mengenal, padahal kantor mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke setelah dipersilakan duduk oleh Direktur PT Sakura crop. Ia pura-pura menata map yang dibawanya untuk menutupi ekspresi tidak sukanya yang sempat keluar.

"Saya sudah membaca proposal Anda. Tapi maaf, untuk kali ini kami tak bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda. Mungkin lain kali." Kata Danzo.

Naruto mengertakkan rahangnya, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan menegapkan pundaknya angkuh, menolak kekalahannya. "Saya mengerti. Terima kasih banyak atas waktunya. Permisi." Katanya angkuh sebelum ke luar ruangan. Begitu pintu tertutup, matanya berkilat tak suka, memandang sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan sana. "Ini pasti gara-gara si Teme itu." Gumamnya tak suka. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor PT Sakura crop, tapi di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Sai, putra bungsu sang Direktur.

Dia tahu kalo Sai naksir berat sama dia sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan itu sudah ditunjukkannya secara terang-terangan di beberapa kali kesempatan, hanya saja Naruto menolaknya secara halus karena dia tak tertarik membina hubungan selain hubungan bisnis saat ini. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan isi otaknya yang telah mengenyam pendidikan bisnis di luar negeri, dan masih harus berjuang untuk perusahaannya.

"Maaf ya aku tak bisa bantu. Ini sudah keputusan ayah."

"Tak apa-apa. Sai kun sudah banyak membantu. Saya permisi dulu."

"Bisakah kita makan siang bersama sekarang? Bukankah sebentar lagi jam istirahat?"

"Maafkan saya. Saya sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja."

"Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sai sopan yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

Naruto baru saja mau beranjak pergi hingga ia mendengar suara berat nan dingin yang sudah sangat ia kenal baik orangnya. "Hmm, jadi kau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan penerus Sakura crop. Ide bagus. Ada baiknya aku pun mulai menjalin komunikasi dengannya." katanya dengan senyum miring dan penuh tekanan pada kata hubungan khusus. Ia pasti menduga yang bukan-bukan padanya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan pebisnis, model bisnis seperti ini, khususnya untuk pebisnis wanita. Mereka sering kali mau diajak tidur oleh kliennya dengan imbalan proyeknya gol. Makanya para pebisnis wanita sering kali dipandang remeh. Mereka dianggap hanya hiasan dinding yang bermodalkan paha dan bukannya otak. Tapi Naruto bukan pengusaha model macam itu. Ia tak pernah berbisnis kotor seperti itu. Iya, dia memang pernah makan malam dengan kliennya untuk menggolkan proyeknya, tapi hanya itu saja, itu pun demi menjalin komunikasi. Ia tak pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud kata hubungan khusus di sini. Tapi kalo kau menduga aku lebih akrab dengannya dibandingkan dirimu, sepertinya iya. Dan lagi apa urusanmu?" Katanya ketus.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku membuatmu marah karena merebut klien setiamu. Tapi Maaf kamilah yang terbaik." Katanya angkuh.

Uuh, ingin rasanya Naruto menjambak model rambut anehnya, apa seperti pantat ayam. Hah, kampungan sekali stylenya. "Masa. Ku pikir kau butuh sedikit bantuan keuangan jadi ya aku sedikit mengalah untukmu kali ini. Kasihan kan jika perusahaan yang sudah mapan, bangkrut di tangan orang yang tidak fashionable sepertimu." Balas Naruto.

"Oh ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau tetanggaku begitu baik. Bukannya kau lebih junior dibandingkan diriku. Mungkin kau lebih butuh bantuan keuangan karena ku lihat saldomu sedikit berkurang. Hmmm, bukankah menyedihkan seorang bos perusahaan terkenal naik taksi, bukannya mobil?" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah. Begini ini akibatnya kalo mereka bertemu, pasti bertengkar dan saling menyindir tajam.

Tak ingin terlibat debar tak jelas lagi, Naruto segera beranjak pergi, menghindari provokasi Sasuke lebih jauh. Mereka memang sering bertemu karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dan sering kali mereka berakhir dengan cekcok hebat sebelum berpisah. Hari ini ia sedang tak mood untuk bertengkar karena ia masih harus menangani proyek yang lainnya agar tidak lepas dari tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja makan siang."

"Dengan klien yang lain?"

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan ortuku."

"Yah, aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan tetanggaku tercinta. Hati-hati nanti dimakan buaya darat."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.." balas Naruto tak kalah sarkastik. 'Apa sih maunya si Teme ini? Ikut campur saja urusan pribadinya.

SKIP TIME

Di sebuah kafe, Naruto menikmati kopi yang tadi di pesannya. Ia baru saja makan siang dengan kliennya persis seperti yang ditebak oleh Sasuke, hanya saja kliennya ini seorang cewek. Tepatnya artis pendatang baru yang namanya lagi naik daun aka Tayuya. Ia berniat mencetak undangan pertunangan yang eksklusif dan berkelas di perusahaan penerbitan Naruto. Naruto sudah memberikan beberapa design undangan seperti yang diinginkan sang artis. Ternyata Tayuya menerimanya dengan suka cita. Ia malah sangat kagum dengan designnya dan bahkan berani memberikan budget tak terbatas demi mendapatkan citra yang dia inginkan.

Naruto tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendapat proyek ini, meski belum bisa mengganti kerugian akibat kehilangan klien perusahaan Sakura corp. Tapi ia tak patah semangat, ia masih akan bertemu dengan direktur majalah Icha-Icha dan artis juga yang namanya Guren. Kalo tak salah Guren yang juga seniornya Tayuya ini berniat membuat biografi. Ia menginginkan biografinya dicetak secara lux dan eksklusif pula untuk memberi citra elegan dan berkelas. Semoga saja mereka bisa deal dan kesepakatan ini mampu menutup tagihan hutang perusahaan. Dengan demikian Naruto bisa kembali berjuang mengembangkan perusahaan namikaze corp agar bisa sejajar dengan Uchiha corp, saingan berat mereka selama ini, seperti yang jadi cita-cita Naruto sejak dulu.

Hmm, dari analisisnya kebanyakan proyek yang dibuat eksklusif cenderung jatuh ke tangannya, karena hasil cetaknya lebih halus dan minim cacat, sedangkan perusahaan besar ia sering kalah karena katanya harganya dianggap sedikit lebih mahal, dan kalah saing dengan Uchiha yang berani pasang tariff murah, tapi mutunya dijamin. Ia kembali meneguk kopinya dengan penuh nikmat, membaca notes yang dibuatnya beserta berkas kerja yang lain. Well ia memang sering kali menghabiskan waktu di sini untuk mencari inspirasi. Di tengah-tengah padatnya pekerjaan, terkadang Naruto menyempatkan diri melanjutkan novelnya yang terbengkalai.

Oh yeah, ia memang senang membuat karya fiksi selama ini. Beberapa karyanya ada yang dimuat di Koran dan majalah. Hanya saja untuk dijadikan novel, dia belum. Novel perdananya ini bertemakan percintaan ala anak remaja, buat sedikit reunian kala ia masih unyu-unyu dulu. Sebegitu konsentrasinya hingga Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang bahkan tanpa sopan duduk di depannya.

"Seingatku, aku tak pernah ada janji dengan anda Uchiha san dan lagi tempat duduk di sini tidak penuh, lalu kenapa anda ada di sini?" katanya tanpa mendongak sudah tahu siapa pelaku tak sopan tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyapa tetanggaku tersayang."

"Oh ya? Kalo begitu sayang sekali saat ini aku sudah mau pergi. Kau bisa melanjutkan kencanmu dengan siapapun itu di sini." Kata Naruto sarkastik. Moodnya untuk membuat novel hilang dengan kehadiran orang yang satu ini. Demi Tuhan kenapa sih ia harus bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan ini dua kali dalam satu hari ini pula. Bukankah Bungsu Uchiha ini terkenal super sibuk? Jangan bilang padaku kalo dia sedang memata-mataiku? Mungkin ia takut salah satu kliennya lepas karena takut diberi service lebih dari Naruto? Siapa tahu kan apa yang dipikir cowok piktor ini.

"Kau cemburu, Sayang?"

"Hah, aneh sekali. Untuk apa aku cemburu. Kita kan tak pernah ada hubungan." Kata Naruto tenang, padahal dalam hati ngedumel 'Jadian ama siluman ayam ini? Ih, amit-amit deh. Mendingan dia nikah ama monyet, daripada sama dia, rival abadinya.'

Naruto berkemas dengan cekatan, tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Uuuh dia gak sudi satu meja dengannya. Ini bukan hanya masalah perusahaan lebih dari itu ini masalah harga diri sebagai wanita, yang sering kali diinjak-injak olehnya.

"Kalo begitu ku antar, kebetulan kita sejalur."

Naruto mendongak tak percaya, menatap wajah tampan aristocrat di depannya yang membuat banyak wanita tunduk padanya, tapi Naruto tak termasuk golongan itu. Ia justru muak dengan muka tembok itu (julukan Naruto selain Teme). "Kau sedang menawarkan padaku tumpangan? Wahhh aku tak tahu kalo sekarang kamu sudah punya lingkaran halo di atas kepalamu? Tapi maaf aku sudah ada janji." Katanya. (Lingkaran halo itu maksudnya lingkaran warna kuning keemasan yang ada di atas kepala untuk menggambarkan seorang malaikat versi barat).

Ia buru-buru keluar, saat seseorang meneleponnya, mengatakan kalo dia sudah sampai di depan kafe. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil, orang yang menjemputnya itu. Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya tak suka dengan keakraban Naruto dengan seorang cowok tampan bak model. Ia melongggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing jasnya, melangkah meninggalkan parkiran kafe, menuju mobilnya. Sebelum masuk ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, menambah keren penampilannya, terkesan cool dan misterius gitu. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

SKIP TIME

Naruto keluar dari mobil tumpangan begitu juga dengan Ino. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada Deidara, teman sesama model Ino yang sudah berbaik hati memberi mereka tumpangan. Mereka masuk ke dalam panthouse mereka bersama. Sebuah apartemen mewah dengan dua lantai dan tiga kamar utama, yang mereka sewa bertiga. Mereka masuk ke dalam. Di sana sudah ada Sakura yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter, duduk di sofa, sambil membaca entah apa itu.

Naruto dan Ino masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing untuk ganti baju tentu saja setelah menyapa Sakura. Setelah ganti, mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama dengan camilan depan mereka. TVnya dinyalakan sebagai hiburan.

"Ku tebak hari ini, elo ketemu lagi sama si Sasu-Tememu itu. Tiap kali ketemu dengannya kan muka lo selalu lecek gitu." Tegur Sakura yang paling perhatian dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Proyek besar gue melayang."

"Tapi Tayuya yang gue rekomendasiin itu nerima kan?" tanya Ino ikut prihatin.

"Iya. Makasih banget ya. Elo banyak nolong gue."

"Namanya juga teman. Elo lagi ngapain, Sak?"

"Baca tagihan telepon." Ino merebut kertas tagihan telepon. Well, meski sudah ada HP, mereka lebih senang nelepon pake telepon karena lebih permanen terutama untuk urusan bisnis, beda dengan HP yang gampang gonta-ganti nomor. Ino membaca tagihan telepon. Karena sering bersama mereka sudah tahu nomor-nomor yang ada di kertas tagihan.

Ino menarik nafas panjang sebal, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa di samping Sakura, tak semangat. Ada apalagi tu anak? Jangan bilang kalo tagihannya jebol seperti bulan lalu, sedangkan honornya lagi tersendat.

"Tagihanmu jebol?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan. Gue hanya miris saja. Hellow di sini ada tiga orang cewek kece dan sudah mapan, tapi isi tagihan teleponnya tak ada satupun dari cowok yang PROSPEKTIF. Kalo gak keluarga, ya cewek. Payah nih. Mang pada kemana sih larinya bujangan kelas kakap?" Keluhnya.

Well benar juga sih yang diomongin si Ino. Hampir dari ketiganya tak ada satu pun yang mendapat panggilan kencan dari seorang cowok beberapa bulan ini. Bukan berarti mereka tak laku, hanya saja kebanyak cowok yang dikenalnya, kurang membuat mereka terarik.

"Terus mau lo apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gimana kalo kita ngadain bazaar bujangan?"

"Bazar bujangan apaan tuh?" tanya Sakura heran dengan istilah aneh itu.

"Iya. Kita kan punya tu kenalan cowok yang gak kita minati yang mungkin orang lain kita minati. Kita bisa tukar kenalan cowok. Ada kan teman-teman kita yang kayak begitu. Yah gak usah banyak. Cukup dua kenalan cowok mapan buat diajak di bazaar."

"Hmm, emang elo dah ngebet pingin merit gitu?"

"Ya gak gitu juga. Aku kan juga ingin kencan dengan seorang cowok. Masalahnya cowok-cowok yang ku kenal, gak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik. Elo juga ada kan, Nar? Sasuke misalnya?"

"Bisa aja sih. Tapi…" (Naruto)

"Ini hanya ajang kenalan doang bukan perjodohan. Kalo cocok dan melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius juga gak masalah. Elo juga mau kan, Sak?" (Ino)

"Ku rasa itu ide bagus. Ini akan menyelamatkan hidup kita yang membosankan. Kebetulan aku juga bermasalah dengan cowok. Cowok-cowok yang ku kenal juga kurang begitu membuatku tertarik. Kau ajak saja si Sasukemu itu. Siapa tahu, Sasukemu akan membuatku jatuh cintrong." (Sakura)

"Terserahlah." Kata Naruto akhirnya pasrah saja.

"OK, aku akan ajak teman-teman yang lain biar tambah seru. Untuk lebih detailnya kita matangkan nanti." Kata Ino merasa Naruto sudah sepakat.

TBC

Ini fic terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama, hanya saja nanti nanti perkembangannya akan ku buat beda. Terakhir please RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

Bazar Bujangan

Summary : Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura bosan dengan kehidupan membosankan mereka hingga nekat membuat acara bazaar bujangan. Sayangnya rencana mereka terendus oleh Sasuke, salah satu bujangan yang diundang. Gagalkah rencana mereka? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dkk untuk membuat acara ini sukses?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru always, slight GaaNaru, GaaSaku

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pusing. Biasanya ia selalu dipusingkan dengan segala tetek bengek urusan kantor, dan masalah Sasuke, seteru barunya akhir-akhir ini. Kali ini beda. Berkat rekomendasi Ino yang memperkenalkannya pada rekan artis dan model papan atas yang dikenalnya, bisnis keluarganya terselamatkan. Ia sekarang ini bahkan sudah merencanakan melakukan pembaharuan teknologi sesuai kekinian, meski untuk itu ia harus merogoh koceknya sangat dalam. Tapi demi perusahaannya tetap eksis dan tumbuh, ia rela.

Soal Sasuke juga bukan masalah. Tinggal abaikan saja makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu, pasti beres. Tapi ini tidak bisa diabaikan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana? Ia menyesali keputusan bodohnya mengiyakan rencana gila Ino. Bayangin aja hanya demi sebuah ajakan KENCAN, masa mereka mesti repot-rept ngadain acara bazaar bujangan. Aduhhh males banget. Berasa kayak cewek gak laku aja.

Selama ini kan yang ngajak kencan naruto banyak, hanya saja ia tak tertarik dengan mereka. Mungkin karena ia sudah tahu perilaku mereka (gara-gara saling memata-matai aktivitas bisnis masing-masing jadi tahu sendirilah kehidupan malam para bisnisman yang jadi rekan atau kliennya). Atau mungkin bisa jadi ia tak ingin disaingi sehingga menimbulkan perasaan antipasti sama makhluk adam? Entahlah ia juga bingung. Padahal ibu tirinya aka Kurenai sudah menguultimatum dirinya untuk segera menikah dengan ancaman warisannya bakal hilang. Aduhhh bagaimana ini?

Hahhh, mungkin benar apa kata Ino. Ia perlu ikutan bazaar bujangan buat refreshing sekalian buat nyari kecengan yang mungkin aja nemplok di hati. Ia mempertimbangkan kira-kira siapa bujang potensial, tapi kurang diminatinya yang akan diundangnya. Syarat ikutan acara ini kan harus ngajak bujang potensial minimal dua. Shikamaru, manajer perusaaan sekaligus kakak kelasnya waktu kuliah dulu sudah pasti berada di urutan pertama listnya.

Shika itu termasuk cowok yang terkategori bertampang good looking, smart, berduit tebal, setia, dan perhatian. Dia pernah di beberapa kesempatan mengajak naruto kencan. Sayang seribu kali sayang sifatnya kurang OK. Dia itu pemalas dan sering bilang merepotkan sehingga membuat naruto selalu repot jika harus jalan dengan cowok satu ini. Padahal kalo dia mau dia bisa jadi direktur RS milik keluarga Nara yang terkenal seantero negeri, bukannya jadi manajer di perusahaan orang lain.

Waktu nanya alasannya sih simple banget. Katanya ia mau menjaga janda Asuma, mantan gurunya dulu yang sekarang sudah jadi ibu tiri naruto. Jangan bilang kalo dia ini ngajak naruto kencan hanya karena mau deket ama kurenai. Hiiiii, seleranya gak banget, pas ia ngebayangin hal itu. Bukannya apa-apa, naruto itu masih merasa gak sreg dengan hubungan antara pemuda dengan tante-tante berumur gitu. Makanya tadi ia ngasih undangan ini padanya tanpa mikir 2 kali lagi.

Nah dia bingung nih, undangan kedua mau diberikan pada siapa? Sasuke? Sudah pasti itu yang terpikir di otaknya selain Shika. Tapi masalahnya bagaimana caranya memberikan undangan itu? Gak mungkin kan dia tiba-tiba datang ke kantor Sasuke hanya untuk memberikan undangan acara pribadi ini. Hellow gak deh. Mendingan juga ia masuk jurang daripada harus merendahkan diri begitu. Pasti si Sasuke-cap-pantat-ayam-gak-modis itu bakal mengira yang bukan-bukan.

Sai? Yang ini juga sama saja, gak deh. Ntar ia keGRan dan makin getol mengejarnya. Ia sudah cukup mengalami banyak kesulitan untuk menghindari ajakan kencan cowok yang satu ini. Kalo bukan karena bisnis, gak sudi dia ketemu dengannya. Hah lalu siapa? Ya udahlah Lee aja. Naruto sudah nyaris menulis nama lee pada surat undangan hingga ia mendengar suara intrupsi seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak ditemuinya.

"Tea party? Tumben elo ngadain acara party? Ada angin apa?" tanya sasuke tiba-tiba datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar terus nemplok duduk manis di depan naruto tanpa dipersilakan lebih dulu, udah berani ber elo gue ama naruto pula, gak pake bahasa resmi lagi. Udah gitu dengan lancangnya ia mengambil baca merebut kertas berisi list orang yang akan naruto ajak di pesta itu lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuan naruto, yang tentu saja direbut kembali naruto hingga sobek.

"Elo pernah diajari sopan santun ama ortu lo, gak sih? Minta ijin dulu sama pemiliknya, bukannya menyambar begitu saja." Bentak naruto tersinggung, padahal dalam hati sudah berdetak tak karuan. 'Moga-moga aja ia gak baca. Bisa ketahuan nanti rencananya.'

"Pernah, tapi udah lupa tuh." Katanya santai tak tersinggung dengan bentakan naruto apalagi delikan maut naruto yang bagi sasuke seperti gertakan anjing pudel. Boro-boro bikin efek nyeremin yang ada malah bikin wajah naruto tambah kelihatan cute. Tangannya ganti beralih pada surat undangan yang tadi mau ditulisi naruto. Ia membaca sebentar, terus dengan sok sibuknya mempermainkan kertas undangan bernuansa lux cirri khas naruto.

He he he sebenarnya dia gak baca isinya hanya mengagumi designnya. Ni anak sungguh berbakat merancangnya. Kombinasi warna dan pernak-perniknya begitu pas. Kertasnya juga istimewa. Hasil cetakannya halus tidak kasar seperti hasil cetakan perusahaannya. Pantas banyak orang berdoku yang lebih memilih perusahaan naruto daripada perusahaannya untuk mencetak surat undangan, kalender, dll yang eksklusif dan lux. Ia yakin dalam waktu dekat perusahaan naruto sudah keluar dari zona merah atau mungkin sudah dan mulai membuat perubahan penting untuk menumbuh kembangkan perusahaannya. Hmmm, sepertinya ia harus lebih hati-hati lagi. Jika tidak hati-hati, perusahaannya bisa tersalip oleh cewek ini.

"Hmm, malam minggu nanti ya? Sepertinya jadwalku kosong. Gue gak keberatan datang." Kata sasuke langsung melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil undangan tea party tadi, tak memperdulikan efeknya pada naruto. 'Gawat… ia baca listnya.' Batin naruto merana. Sasuke membiarkan naruto yang terpana tak percaya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kaget begitu. Apa karena melihat gaya coolnya yang membuat banyak cewek di sekitarnya terpesona dan klepek-klepek, atau mugnkin heran liat seorang ceo perusahaan besar malam minggunya kosong tak diisi kencan dengan cewek supermodel? Entah yang mana itu, sasuke tak perduli. Ia sudah cukup puas liat wajah bodohnya naruto. Sungguh itu hiburan yang luar biasa untuknya.

Naruto baru sadar dari kecengokannya setelah sasuke berlalu. Tidak ia tidak terpesona dengan sasuke. Ia hanya well tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menyusun list kenalan bujangan lagi setelah sasuke. Hmmm, ia tak sabar menunggu malam minggu nanti untuk melihat tampang sasuke yang akan dia lempar ke dalam bursa cewek single nan ganas. Pasti seru tuh.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam minggu yang dinanti tiba. Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino sibuk menyambut tamu. Mereka berbagi tugas untuk mempersiapkan acara ini. Ternyata banyak juga yang senasib dengan mereka. Buktinya banyak yang datang tuh. Sebelumnya mereka sudah diberitahu terlebih dahulu maksud acara ini tentu saja menyembunyikannya dari para bujangan. Ntar mereka kabur lagi.

"Hei, Sasukemu belum datang?" tanya Ino yang sudah penasaran dari kemarin ingin ketemu Sasuke.

"Dia bukan sasukeku. Gue bukan bonyoknya (Bokap nyokap) jadi meneketehe. Mungkin ia dapat tawaran yang lebih menggiurkan." Jawab naruto sebal. 'Iih amit-amit deh jadian ama dia.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Tampang sih cakep selangit, tapi sikap beuh, jelek banget.

"Beuw, segitunya. Btw elo dah dapat kenalan berapa? Gue dong 10 sekali sambar." kata Ino bangga. Well emang sih diantara mereka bertiga, ino lebih agresif dan terkenal sebagai pemakan cowok, alias gampang bikin cowok takluk.

"he he he belum. Gue sibuk nyambut tamu."

"Elo tu gimana sih? Udah sono cari kenalan kali ada yang cocok."

"yes mam."

Hmm, ternyata hyuga neji yang terkenal gak kalah juteknya dari sasuke juga datang. Ia mengenakan baju tradisional jepang yakni kimono. Dia kelihatan gagah dengan baju itu. 'Kayak samurai yang lagi mengawal seorang putri.' Tambah naruto sinis dalam hati. Selain sasuke, naruto juga sempat bermasalah dengan neji semenjak di pertemukan dalam sebuah acara di kampus.

"Selamat datang di acara party kami. Silakan menikmati jamuan kami." Kata naruto formal untuk memberi kesan baik.

Neji mengangkat alisnya, terlihat sinis. Padahal dalam hati memuji penampilan naruto abis-abisan. Naruto terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan dres warna merah delima dengan potongan lurus selutut tanpa lengan yang dipadankan dengan ikat pinggang besar warna hitam mengkilat dan bros dari emas dan mutiara di kanan atas bajunya. Sederhana, tapi elegan.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih banyak didominasi kaum adam yang sebagian juga neji kenal. Hmmm, aneh kenapa firasatnya tak enak? Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan?' batin neji muram. Ia melihat para wanita saling mengerlingkan mata ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Lebih parahnya lagi hinata meninggalkannya entah pergi ke mana dengan segerombolan cewek yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. 'hah semoga saja ini bukan masalah besar.' Doanya dalam hati, bosan dengan tatapan memuja kaum hawa.

Tak berapa lama sasuke datang dengan pakaian kasual nan santai. Kali ini bukan naruto yang menyambut tamu, melainkan sakura yang langsung fall in love begitu bertatapan mata dengannya yang tak digubris sasuke. Yeah, dia itu tipe pemburu bukannya diburu.

Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari si empu yang mengundang dan shittt… ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga memutih. Ia melihat naruto sedang berbincang santai dengan seorang pria berambut merah marun dan beriris hijau yang terindikasi bernama Sabaku Gaara, anak seorang pejabat Negara, rivalnya sejak dulu selain hyuga neji.

Dilihat dari gesture tubuh gaara, ia langsung tahu kalo gaara menyukai naruto, meski si empunya gak merasa. Tu cewek emang kagak peka banget sih. Padahal banyak cowok yang terpesona padanya, tapi dia cuek aja. Apa gara-gara isi kepalanya tu hanya berisi bisnis dan bisnis saja. Jadi mirip someone yang you know that lah. Ia pun berniat menghampiri naruto saat ia melihat naruto sudah meninggalkan gaara dan menyapa tamunya yang lain.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto menghampiri seorang cowok pendiam yang berdiri terpisah dari tamu yang lain. Ia hanya ingin cowok itu merasa nyaman aja, makanya naruto mau menyapanya meski gak kenal juga. "Maaf apa makanannya ada yang kurang berkenan? Anda terlihat tidak nyaman." Tegur naruto ramah.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi muram saat mendengar suara merdu menyapa gendang telinganya. 'kau bidadari turun dari surga, mencuri hatiku…' lagu by coboy junior mengalun merdu di kepalanya. Ia seperti melihat seorang bidadari tanpa hallo di kepalanya berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Ya setidaknya pesta ini tak akan membosankan seperti perkiraannya semula.

Awalnya ia merutuki dirinya karena mau-maunya menuruti permintaan nee-sannya akan temari buat datang ke acara party. Alasannya karena dia tak berani mengendarai mobil malam-malam sejauh ini. Padahal ia tahu betul seorang temari mampu menempuh jarak keluar propinsi bolak-balik dalam waktu sehari dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Ia menyetujuinya setelah bosan dengan rengekannya. Toh sasori pamannya yang masih muda itu juga ikut hadir di acara ini kok. Dan sekarang ia tak menyesalinya sama sekali.

"Ah, tidak. Hidangannya enak. Aku hanya tak terlalu sreg aja. Tak banyak yang ku kenal sedang saudariku malah menghilang tak tahu rimbanya." Jawabnya ramah.

Dia tertawa ringan untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia tahu dimana temari san berada. Ia pasti sedang mencari kenalan seorang bujangan di sini sekaligus ditukar dengan bujangan yang ia bawa. Kalo cowok di hadapannya ini tahu, habislah mereka. Makanya ia berusaha seramah mungkin dengan cowok ini.

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya saja namanya banyak disebut-sebut di tabloid gossip sebagai bujangan yang diincar selain neji dan sasuke. Gosipnya orangnya tertutup dan dingin pada cewek. Pasti ia tak nyaman dengan acara ini. "Begitu ya. Mungkin anda bisa berkenalan dengan para pria yang hadir untuk mengusir rasa bosan, kalo anda risih dengan tamu wanita?"

"Hmmm.." gumam gaara tak jelas. 'Kayaknya dia gak mau menemaninya dari gesture tubuhnya yang kelihatan canggung.' Aneh, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seorang cewek yang gak langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. "Kalo boleh tahu namamu siapa? Aku gaara, sabaku gaara." Kata gaara ramah tak ingin kehilangan momen indah ini hanya karena dia terlalu kaku dan membosankan.

"Aku namikaze naruto, panggil saja naruto. Maaf saya tinggal dulu ada tamu lain yang harus saya sapa." Katanya berpamitan.

'Hm jadi dia ini pemilik apartemen ini.' batinnya. "ah, boleh aku minta kartu namamu. Mungkin kita bisa ketemuan di luar." Katanya buru-buru tak ingin kehilangan incarannya.

"Ah, tentu." Naruto segera memberikan kartu namanya sebelum berpamitan dengan sopan. Ia menyapa tamu wanita di sudut yang lainnya. Ia menimang-nimang karta nama pemberian naruto, mencium aroma citrus, aroma khas tubuh naruto samar-samar. Ada banyak hal yang sedang ia rencanakan untuk mendapatkan bidadari itu.

**End naruto pov**

Naruto menghampiri tamu cewek yang lagi asyik ngerumpi alih-alih kenalan dengan tamu yang sudah datang. Karin, cewek berambut merah bata dan berkaca mata berkata "Wah tamu yang datang hebat-hebat semua. Ada Gaara, anak menteri ekonomi, Hyuga neji si sutradara, shikamaru anaknya pemilik RS terbesar di negeri ini. Ada sasori, deidara, Hidan, utakata, shisui, obito, menma, kiba, lee, sai, temujin, sora, hidate, hayate, kimimaru, genma sampai si kakashi datang. Ini benar-benar surganya bujangan. Gak nyesel gue datang."

"Ah itu sih belum seberapa. Elo lihat tidak? Tadi si sasuke yang itu datang." Kata Tenten memulai ngerumpi

"Masa sih ia mau datang acara beginian. Bukannya ia terkenal jual mahal. Dia kan selalu menolak ajakan kencan cewek secantik apapun dan sepopuler apapun. Denger-denger gara-garanya dia lagi patah hati." Kata karin.

"Patah hati? OMG siapa sih cewek itu? Aku jadi penasaran ingin lihat tampangnya." Kata Sara terkejut setengah mati. Kok ada ya cewek yang berani menolak sasuke, bujangan paling diincar peringkat 1 negeri ini?

"Gak ada yang tahu juga. Dia itu misterius semisterius kehidupan pribadi sasuke." Kata shion sok tahu.

"Yah gue patah hati dong."batin semua melas karena merasa kesempatan mereka sudah tertutup rapat.

"Ehem para ladys kenapa ngumpul di sini? Gak nyari kenalan baru? Bukannya itu tujuan kita ngadain acara ini." Tegur naruto lirih untuk memastikan hanya mereka yang denger. Sepertinya mereka bener-bener lupa dengan tujuan semula karena keasyikan ngerumpi dan segera bubar mencari incaran masing-masing. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia mendengus kecil dengan rumpian mereka. Si sasuke patah hati, siapa juga yang percaya? Emang dia punya hati. Kalo pun iya beritanya bener, kasihan banget ceweknya. Belum apa-apa ia sudah mengasihani siapapun itu cewek yang kelak akan diincar sasuke.

"Ehem, sepertinya elo lagi seneng. Dapat berita bagus ya?" tegur neji tak suka. Ia khawatir naruto menyimpan hati untuk sasuke. Ia kan sering denger kemesraan mereka baca pertengkaran mereka. Siapa tahu itu hanya kamuflase untuk menarik perhatian sasuke. Itu kan sering jadi trik murahan para cewek. Hati orang mana tahu.

Ia melonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang liat neji sudah ada di belakangnya. Kapan datangnya? "Ah gak juga. Apa bagusnya gossip gituan?"

"Bukannya bagus. Dengan begitu elo bisa manfaatin itu untuk menjatuhkan kliennya." Kata neji sengaja memberi nasehat buruk untuk membuat naruto terlihat buruk di mata sasuke dan mereka gak bakal pernah jadian.

"ha ha ha. Ya gaklah. Emang ada pengaruhnya? Kalau pun iya, gue juga gak bakal ngelakuin itu. Gue gak berbisnis dengan cara gituan. Menjatuhkan image lawan hanya akan jadi boomerang kita suatu saat nanti. Kemenangan sementara yang didapat gak sebanding dengan resikonya. Lagian lawannya itu uchiha. Tahu sendiri kan gimana mereka itu. Jangan main-main dengan klan itu." Kata naruto bijak. "Meski aku penasaran dengan cewek yang dimaksud. Lucu banget deh. Coba seorang uchiha sasuke patah hati? Ha ha ha…" lanjut naruto geli. Ia tertawa kecil, melepaskan rasa lelah yang gak disangka dideranya. Benar kata Ino, ia memang perlu refresing.

Tawanya langsung terhenti begitu melihat sosok paling menyebalkan nomor dua yakni shika lagi tiduran di sofa dekat akuarium. Ia gemas dengan makhluk pemalas ini. Bisa-bisanya ia tidur di saat acara sedang berlangsung. Ia bergegas meninggalkan neji tentu saja setelah pamitan dan menghampiri shika.

Dengan sedikit kasar ia bangunin shika. "Ehem, sebenarnya elo mau ikutan party apa numpang tidur di sini? Kenapa gak sekalian aja tadi nanya kamarku dimana?" sindirnya.

"Ide bagus tuh. Kamarmu ada di… eh hai bos apa kabar?"

"Menurut lo?"

"hari ini bos cantik sekali."

"Dari dulu juga aku cantik. Siapa bilang ganteng?"

'Glek' shika meneguk ludah susah payah. Bosnya yang cantik dan diam-diam dipujanya ini lagi mendelik marah. 'ini saatnya kabur.' Batinnya. "Ehem sepertinya aku masih ada urusan. Permisi!" pamitnya sopan. Tapi alih-alih menuju tempat party, ia malah pergi ke balkon yang gak ada orangnya.

"Shika, apa elo merasakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanyanya miris. Ia apal banget, kalo naruto sudah menggunakan nada rendah seperti ini, itu tandanya ia lagi marah besar.

"Aku mencekikmu dari sini." Kata naruto tenang, tapi tidak bagi shika. Ia berbalik arah menuju ruang pesta sebelum naruto tambah lebih marah. Hah, bener-bener merepotkan saja. Coba kemarin ia menolak, ia gak perlu datang ke acara sialan ini.

Di lain tempat tampak seorang gadis seusia shika berambut pirang dan diikat empat aka temari, saudari gaara. Ia menatap tajam adegan shikanaru barusan. 'jadi gadis ini yang lagi diincar shika sampai ia menolak perjodohan denganku. Hmm, tidak semudah itu shika. Kayaknya gaara juga tertarik dengan gadis itu. Ini benar-benar akan jadi peristiwa yang menarik.' Batin temari sadis. Well temari itu suka shika dari dulu dan mereka sempat pernah menjalin hubungan dekat sampai akhirnya shika tergila-gila pada seseorang dan memilih melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris tunggal naara. Ia skit hati sekali dan berusaha menyelidiki gadis itu.

Siapa sangka kalo gadis itu sekarang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Well harus temari akui dia cantik, mandiri, dan smart. Tapi yang bikin temari iri, dia satu-satunya yang mampu membuat seorang shika yang notabene sangat pemalas jadi serius dan takut bersamaan di saat gadis itu marah.

Di pojok ruangan tampak itachi dan sasori sedang berbincang. "tumben elo ikut acara ginian. Udah kehabisan stok cewek?" sindir sasori.

"Gak tuh. Elo sendiri?"

"Gue denger cewek inceran gue ada di sini. Makanya gue datang. Elo?"

"Gue hanya penasaran aja ama cewek yang udah bikin otoutouku OOC. Gue yakin cewek itu ada di sini. Ah sepertinya gue sudah tahu orangnya." Katanya sambil tersenyum evil melihat interaksi sasunaru dari kejauhan.

Di tengah ruangan, naruto sedang ngambil minuman karena haus. Ia tak tahu sasuke mendatangi dirinya. "Jadi apa maksud terselubung acara ini dobe?" tegur sasuke dari belakang.

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah ia menengok ke belakang. "Apa maksudmu?' katanya tenang, padahal dalam hati 'Oh Tuhan jangan sampai ketahuan.'

"Ya seperti yang kumaksudkan. Kenapa elo ngundang bujangan segini banyaknya. Apa elo begitu frustasi karena kalah saing ama gue, sampai elo berubah profesi jadi mak comblang?"

"Gak usah lebay deh. Ini hanya party biasa buat orang-orang yang kenal aku, ino atau sakura. Gak ada maksud lain."

"Oh ya. Baiklah kalo elo gak mau ngaku. Gue bakal nyari sendiri faktanya." Katanya gusar dan mencari kebenaran dugaannya. Ia menduga naruto sedang berusaha melempar dirinya dalam bursa perjodohan entah apa motifnya ia tak tahu. Tentu saja ia tidak asal menduga. Bujangan yang hadir dua kali lipat lebih banyak daripada kaum hawanya. Dan ia yakin benar tak semuanya pemilik apartemen ini kenal dengan tamunya. Ia hanya perlu mencari bukti.

'Kalo ketahuan abis lo!" geramnya. Gimana gak geram? Ia tak perlu acara beginian untuk mendapatkan teman kencan, ia tak kekurangan stok teman kencan sama sekali. Dan lagi ia datang ke acara ini ada maksud tertentu dan ia yakin maksudnya bakal berantakan gara-gara acara ini.

Ia berjalan ke sana kemari, bertegur sapa dengan para tamu. Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi meski berhasil ditutupi dengan baik, mengikutinya dari belakang. 'bagus rasain lo. Makanya jangan main-main dengan uchiha.' Batin sasuke tersenyum evil liat naruto pontang panting secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengikutinya.

**TBC**


End file.
